Versos Mudos
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Sara percebeu que suas chances com Grissom diminuíam a cada dia que passava, mas mesmo com toda sua dor resolveu levantar a cabeça e tentar segui em frente carregando com sigo não só seu amor por ele mais também a esperança


Mesmo quando queremos algo com todas as nossas forças e tentamos realizá-las com todos os nossos métodos possíveis, podemos falha. E pior do que a derrota é aceita-la e da um passo a frente para seguir outro caminho.

Sim eu perdi, não só uma mera vez mais diversas vezes. Só que eu não quero mais sofrer por isso, não quero mais derrama lagrimas, não quero mais ver tudo desmoronar em minha frente. Eu quero é ver tudo se encaixa e mesmo que ainda falte um pedaço, eu quero me ver seguindo este outro caminho, quero que haja um outro caminho para segui-lo.

Queria também que fosse simples assim, afinal eu sei o que eu quero, eu só não sei como aceita-lo. Não sei como respirar fundo e me deixar levar para longe de você. Afinal depois de todo este tempo, todos esses anos, como enxerga alguém que não seja ti? Eu ainda não sei, não sei viver sem pensar em você ou querer te sentir. Não sei não te querer, não sei fica sem te deseja... Sem te ama.

Queria saber por quem irei sofre dessa vez. Quem ira satisfaze todas minhas vontade de amor, quem eu poderei olhar e não te ver... Não ver mais seus olhos azuis que me negam há anos.

_Sei que já tentei de tudo_

_Sei que já não quero mais lembrar_

_Só não sei como dizer pra mim_

_Toda vez eu me pergunto_

_Quem será que pode completar_

_Esses versos mudos que escrevi?_

Porque desisto? Não desisto, acho que é improvável que eu consiga desistir de você, eu só quero ter de volta o controle de minha própria vida, não posso mais deixa que a leve sim eu mesma.

Talvez essas palavras sejam inúteis, mas minha vontade de viver não. E de onde eu tirei essa vontade que antes era totalmente inexistente? De suas palavras, você me disse que eu mereço uma vida lembra? Pois bem eu agora acredito, acredito que eu consigo viver sem você, que eu consigo para de racionalizar e deixa a vida acontecer.

E esse é o motivo pelo qual ando me afastando tanto, sabe é mais fácil tentar viver sem a pessoa que ama longe dela. E esse é o motivo também deste meu comunicado que chegou a sua mesa. Eu sinto muito não ter te avisado, não podia. Você ai pergunta o porquê e olhando para seus olhos não ai conseguir responder, e mesmo que conseguisse não ai fica satisfeito como não esta. Mas por favor, intenta, a culpa dês do começo foi minha e agora eu tento concertá-la. Eu preciso fazer isso, preciso voltar a ser quem eu era comigo mesma.

_Pra tentar me convencer _

_Que eu consigo sem você_

_Respira em fim, um momento só pra mim_

_E deixar a vida acontecer_

E eu estou conseguindo voltar sem quem sou, ou parte de quem um dia fui, parte de uma pessoa que mesmo com tudo que aconteceu foi feliz. Bem claro que eu preferia esta do lado de minha verdadeira família que são vocês, mas mesmo estando aqui tão longe sinto que tudo esta se acertando.

Consegui um novo emprego se quer saber, continua sendo investigadora como você me ensinou, sempre tento decifra o que a evidencia quer me disser e fico imaginando o que você faria em certas ocasiões. Mas estou decifrando sozinha, o que no meu caso chega a ser um avanço.

Consegui também para de chora tanto as noites solitárias sem você e os outros, aprendi finalmente que chora não traz ninguém de volta. Pode não ser o melhor método para aprender certas coisas, mas é o que esta funcionando.

Mas não posso deixar de confessa que às vezes te espero bater em minha porta aqui em São Francisco e pergunta o que esta havendo, mas sei que não vira, você a tem e esta feliz com ela, não perderia sem tempo vindo ate aqui. Mas a vida sempre muda não é mesmo? Quem sabe eu também não encontre alguém que tome meu tempo e me faça parar de escrever cartas para ti e preencha todos meus sonhos que um dia imaginei para nos.

_Aos poucos vou reconstruindo_

_Aos poucos tudo volta pro lugar_

_Escutando a alma disser que sim_

_Neste mundo desatino_

_Espero a nova rima me encontra_

_Nesses versos mudos que escrevi_

E porque lhe escrevo isso? Porque sei que não gosta de fica com interrogações, você quer saber por que eu simplesmente fui embora então quero lhe dar sua resposta, quero finalmente levar a bola ate o gol.

Fui embora porque quero viver, quero ter minha vida, quero para de fica imaginando e sonhando o que não vai acontecer. Quero ser quem eu sou voltar a ser a pessoas que sempre tentou recomeça, e é isto que estou fazendo. Estou consegui me convencer que eu consigo sem você. E aos poucos terei certeza disto.

Diga ao Greg que ele tem um grande futuro como investigador e que sempre será meu irmão mais novo. Diga ao Nick para não nos matar de susto outra vez, e que mesmo com o que aconteceu que ele forte e vai consegui continua. Diga a Catherine que me perdoe por todas as vezes que a provoquei, e que ela é uma mulher exemplo para todas nos. Diga ao Warrick para parar de joga, e que não desista de tentar o que quer. Diga ao Brass que todo este tempo ele foi como um verdadeiro pai para mim. Diga a todos e para você mesmo que eu os amo muito e jamais irei os esquecer.

Seja feliz, pois enquanto você sorri eu também sorrirei mesmo que o motivo de sua felicidade não seja eu. Quem sabe um dia eu também seja e consiga sorri por outro alguém.

_Pra tentar me convencer _

_Que eu consigo sem você_

_Respira em fim, um momento só pra mim_

_E deixar a vida acontecer_

_Pra tentar me convencer _

_Que eu consigo sem você_

_Respira em fim, um momento só pra mim_

_E deixar a vida acontecer_

Com carinho,

_**Sara Sidle...**_


End file.
